Peri Dazz/Quotes
This is a list of memorable quotes spoken by Peri Dazz in the Computeropolis franchise. Films ''Computeropolis'' (2004) *"Just hang on will ya? I wanna fix something on my computer! Just... give me a second!!" *"Believe me, I'm an absolute ace when it comes to technology and such." *"What we are going to do is to get back to my house before my parents come back. Oh wait that's a no-brainer!" *"Ok. Take care. Bye for now and where do you wanna go today?." ''- This was a clever reference to the 90's Microsoft slogan.'' *"No way, dude! Did you just make me into... uhh...? I think I forgot something." *"Oh, come on, mom! Look, I'm a happy computer wiz so I can do whatever I want alongside making the onli--" *(About to be sucked into the computer) "OH MY GOSH!!!" *"What the heck...is it...what Computeropolis really is...?" *"Uh, hi, my full name is uh, Percy Anthony Dazz, uh, my friends and parents called me Peri, that's P-E-R-I? " *"*grunts* Boring, boring, boring!" *"Oh hi Nicky Kic--OH MY GOSH!!!! Y-y-you're the guy from that Frenzy game I was making back at home!!" *(To Carol) "What the--? Who really said that? Are you a ghost or what?!" *"WHOA!!" *"Look at me, okay? We'll take care of this guy and then I will go home, right?" *"YES!! Finally, we beaten him down to the below!" *(To Paul and Frank) "What are you gonna do to me? Arrest me?!" *(To Nicky) "Seriously, Nicky!! I just wanted to help you!" *"You know what?! I don't need you anymore! I'm done." *"I'm really a computer and gaming person ever since I first went on a computer when I was 3. I really am. It's just my life." ''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *"I've been doing great at this, and I'm a challenger!" *"Is that... uh... an internet joke?" *"Well, that's kinda awkward." *"Uh... excuse me, Marc? Can I just come in your office for a minute?" *"Ain't no hacker around here!" *(To Vinna) "Well then... I guess this is goodbye." *"What's going on?" *"I can't put my finger on it, but I'm just afraid." *"This is embarrassing!" *"Actually, I've never met a beautiful girl on the internet before." *(To Manager Marc) "Wait, are you really retiring from the DCL team?" *"WHAT?!? Community service?! Are you kidding me? This is my life! I can't do things like that!" *(Peri) "Hi, Vinna. It's me, Peri Dazz. So I know you're moving to Japan and whatnot, but here's an important question out of this. Will you... will you like to... go out a date with me?" (Notepad Ned who is dressed up as Vinna) "Uh... how about no?" (Peri) "Okay. This isn't working, Ned. Now I really need to call her." *(Peri) "Tell me, how did you come to find someone like me?" (Vinna; 2D flashback) "Well, before we first met, I used to have a date with James, but we broke right up and I searched all across the web to find a new boyfriend. Until one day, I found you." (Peri) "Huh. Hey, your ex-boyfriend oddly shares the same name as my grandpa..." *(To Cyber-Boy) "You'll never gonna get away with this!" *"I would rather listen to The Beatles." ''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) Coming soon! ''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) *"Great! We're in jail. But... I didn't do anything, I swear." Category:Lists Category:Quotes